


Little Sakamaki

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Child Reader, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mayhem, Minor Violence, Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Laito's in deep ass trouble XD





	1. Chapter 1

little you hopped out of the taxi struggling with the small bag that was your own, already 3 years old you considered yourself a big boy while your older sister gently held your hand as you both made way to the large gloomy mansion. 

"Yui-nee, are we going to live in that castle?" Yui giggled at the word castle but nodded.

"yes, that is what father said." The rain had started falling so yui rushed up to the door with you stumbling after her. 

The door was unlocked so she hurriedly walked inside you stopping at the door way suddenly uncertain. "yui-nee, there is none here....none said come in yet" She sighed a bit annoyed and ushered you inside with a " i'm sure they won't mind". you nodded and walked inside curiosity soon overtaking your insecurity.  
" whoa!!!" you gasped amazed at the large room trotting around, you stopped and looked down at your shoes that was squeaky wet from the water so being a good boy you plopped down and took them off. placing them back at the door with your socks. now barefooted you quickly rushed ahead into a random hallway not knowing yui was investigating a sleeping teen on the other side of the room. 

" Hello! Anyone home!?" 

you yelled out stopping next to the kitchen it was empty and dark so you decided to continue exploring. you found a room and on a couch sat a teddy bear. instantly interested, you trotted over to the teddy with large eyes. placing your hands on the soft duvet of the couch you just admired the teddy. knowing it was bad manners to touch others things and not to pry needlessly. you felt tired so not to disturb the teddy you crawled up next to it hugging a random pillow Instead and fell asleep.

** (Readers POV)  
**

 I was woken up later by someone stroking my head, looking up i saw a young man sporting a fedora, peering into his green eyes i noticed that i was nestled in his lap still hugging the pillow . rubbing my eyes i snuggled deeper into his lap. I was used to the concept of unfamiliar faces handling me from a young age, also i was a rather  _chill little dude_  according to one of the volunteers from church.

The man grinned rubbing my back " that's adorable! but you need to wake up now" he said. Doing as he said i sat up "ok.....Good morning" I finished my little greeting in slight after thought.

"fufufu~ silly child, it's still night." the unnamed teen informed, tilting my head i nodded "oh ok.....good evening." The green eyed fedora teen gushed and hugged me tightly talking to a second person i never even noticed.

"Omg! Reiji! Shu! can't we keep this little munchkin!?"

"Laito, It's not a goldfish."

Scratch that, there was another slightly older boy snoozing on a second couch next to this Reiji person. Reiji fixed his glasses with a tired sigh. He looked rather annoyed so i gulped before inching closer to Laito, i may be 5 but i knew darn well when i wasn't wanted company.

Laito pouted patting my head " Aw....Reiji, that was mean, you scared the munchkin! Shu~ Reiji is picking on kids!" 

Shu turned up the volume on his mp3 skillfully ignoring the whining. " Just pass the kid back to that girl or what ever i dont care." Laito lit up as Reiji glared at Shu. "Hah! Called it!" Laito grinned. Reiji turned around to leave " This is stupid." Right then a younger looking boy walked inside the room picking up the teddy-bear "what's all the noise about?" He turned and noticed me still on Laito's lap. " A kid?" he hunched down so he was eye level with me the teddy in between his knees and chest. we had a little brief starring contest before i spoke up " Good evening." He blinked and reached out his pale hand ruffling my hair " Good evening." Laito smiled and pointed his tongue towards Reiji "See! Kanato likes him!" 

"were keeping him?" Kanato asked. 

"You know,  **you**  will be the one feeding and cleaning after him right?" Reiji mocked. 

" Hah! Bitch-chan can do that." Laito argued back.

"Good boy, here, hand." Kanato commanded me like i was a puppy of sorts holding his hand out for me to take. why the heck not? i amused the teddy boy and placed my tiny hand in his larger one with a calm nod. Kanato played with my hand tugging and pinching my tiny fingers.

" Soft and pudgy......almost like Teddy" Kanato was clearly in his own little world by this point...well, he seemed happy so i let it slide. "Laito, we should pick a name." 

I blinked and looked up at Laito waiting for him to speak. Laito lit up " Yes ofcourse! Little munchkin! I'll give you a good one~" 

Right then the doors burst open and Yui appeared out of nowhere, she looked around the room and noticed me surrounded by the very same boys who had chased her around and captured her and by extension me. " (Y/N)-kun!" she looked extremely uncomfortable but why? 

" what is wrong Yui-nee?" with a few quick steps laced with tension she stopped infront of me and Laito mindful of Kanato and Teddy. She was looking at Laito intensely then after a few seconds she reached out for me " Laito-kun, give me back (Y/N)-kun...... please" 

Laito got a glint in his eyes, like a dangerous viper....the lighthearted air seemed to seep out. looking around at the others i notice a shimmer of danger and it was all aimed at Yui.

I didn't like the tension at all...perhaps...perhaps because i was just a child? perhaps they were mad at Yui and me for walking into the house without knocking and waiting properly?

thinking about it I had done some really rude things...like walking around various rooms without knocking, shouting, and falling asleep in a strangers house without knowing if it was allowed.

if that was the case, then i had to go back to Yui-nee and apologize properly, noone likes a rude and misbehaving child. That's what father at church always said. thinking that i leaned forward and reached out for Yui, who was quick to pick me up and hold me close, as if she was protecting me. I sneaked a peek at Laito and noticed him looking rather shocked if only for a glimpse of a second. Kanato looked rather upset while Reiji smirked "Laito got dumped".

Laito growled " Shut...up" and for a split second i felt a bit guilty....but my better half strictly reminded myself i had to act properly. "Yui-nee?" she was shaking, was she scared? why was she scared? 

** Regular pov **

sadly, your 3y/o mind didn't realise the danger you had been in and Yui for one did not want to enlighten you. yet....at least. She carefully backed out towards the door. " It's late, it's bedtime." 

"oh?" you nodded obediently. "Are we going back home?" 

Two other males walks inside the room scaring Yui who jumps into the air still hugging me.

"Oi! Pancake, The great one is hungry, make some food!" the one yelling had green eyes and red hair like Laito. you wondered who pancake was. 

"Stop yelling, idiot" the other shut out he was tall and was really pretty but seemed a bit scary like Reiji did.

The red head stopped infront of you and Yui with a sharp come back his eyes landed on you and for a second he looked like he was thinking " oi....Pancake, who is this? your kid or what?" 

Yui was called pancake?! your eyes widened slightly and with grand confusion you spoke up 

in a dead panned manner" Yui-nee doesn't smell like a pancake." every one stopped to look at you blankly for a few seconds before Laito burst out cackling with laughter, Kanato remained silent, Shu paused his music, Reiji and the pretty boy held back a mocking laughter.

The red head blinked dumbly as Yui blushed deep red. 

" It has nothing to do with real pancakes kid, it mean's pancake has no boo- ( Laito kicked  the red head holding his mouth shut before he could finish). 

" **A-ya-to.** "  Laito's voice and smiled sounded and looked scary. Ayato wrestled free with protest until he noticed Kanato, pretty boy and Shu giving him a stink eye. 

" Fine, Fine! geeze.... i can't belive YOU of all pepole would even care about sensitivity."

Reiji fixed his glasses " There's just some bridges you never cross Ayato". 

Yui took the chance and fled the room before the boy's would think to follow.

 


	2. New home, New brothers

 

 

> ** ABOUT  
>  **
> 
> **  
>  Here is how you look like in the story, your name is written "(Y/N) Komori" and you are a 3 year old little boy with messy strawberry blond hair and Bluish/pink eyes. And is Yui Komori's little brother through adoption.** **Your favorite clothing is a pink kitten jumpsuit.**
> 
> **  
>  Personality **
> 
> **you are well mannered and thoughtful little boy yet sometimes you do act like a little kid and is very innocent. Not understanding certain things a child obviously are not supposed too understand. not really understanding the concept of stranger danger you have a tendency to belive any scam or lie. luckily though you never stray too far away from your sister or guardians, obediently playing silently close by or helping with chores.**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _ Okay now when i have gotten the info out of the way let's give the story a try **:D** _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Yui quickly returns to her bedroom and places you close by on the large fluffy bed, instructing you not to leave the room. She turns to shuffle around in her bag pulling out your small plushy, a bag of powder gruel and your bottle. She gives you the plushy.   
>  " (Y/N)-kun, be a good little man and wait right here for me, i will be right back ok?" you smiled and nodded " Alright! (Y/N) will stay right here." She smiled and ruffled your hair. " Yui-nee is holding you to that, thank you." she then left the room. 
> 
> you played with the plushy pretending that it was a large plane making flying noises you dived around and tossed a few pillows around in the process. fully invested in your little game you almost missed the sudden appearance of Laito. You stopped playing and dropped the pillow you where holding. Your eyes large as plates. Laito just popped out of nowhere! just like a ninja!   
>  You grinned and laughed your attention fully on the boy infront of you. 
> 
> Laito smiled back walking up to the bed " Hi there munchkin, what are you doing?" he stopped infront of you picking you up. "Laito, how did you do that? it was cool like a ninja!"  
>  "oh you mean this?" Laito said as he teleported from the foot of the bed to the far side of the room.   
>  then back to the head of the bed in a instant. You got stars in your eyes filled with excitement.
> 
> "wow! Laito! Again again!" 
> 
> with a "fufufu~" he did as you asked and teleported around a few times before stopping. you hugged him still holding the plushy all smiled and giggles. " Laito, can i ask you something?"   
>  you stopped smiling pondering on your next question.
> 
>  
> 
> "Sure you can, munchkin" He was still smiling but stopped at your next line of question. "Laito, are Me and Yui-nee really going to live here now?" his smile returned as he nodded " yep, that is right." you let out a breath of relief. " But did we do something bad?.....Reiji didn't look happy and everyone was looking at Yui-nee weirdly....is it because (y/n) walked around different rooms? was it because (y/n) fell asleep on the couch without getting permission?" you clutched your tiny hands around his shoulder and looked Laito in the eyes tears building up. " Yui-nee, has told me it's bad manners walking into others homes without asking first...if I apologize will everyone be happy again?". 

> Laito looked a bit lost, he was never really angry at you...but he doubted you'd understand why the situation was so tense as it was.  
>  He dried away a few tears with his thumb giving you the best smile he could. " Silly munchkin, noone is angry! Reiji is always like that so just ignore him."  
>  you nodded feeling much better " really? " Laito nodded.   
>  No longer sad you happily hugged Laito whom hugged you back, then placed you on the bed placing a finger infront of his mouth he hushed before whispering.  
>  " Really, now it's time to sleep...but don't tell Yui or the others i was here ok? this will be our little secret."  

> You got a serious glimpse in your eyes mimicking Laito you whispered back " Secret, for ever and ever." nodding in content Laito teleported away just as Yui opened the door now holding a warm bottle of gruel in her hands. "(Y/N)-kun, i'm back" you smiled and hopped off the bed hugging her as she closed the door.  
>  She looked a bit surprised but picked you up changed your clothes into your pajamas and gave you the bottle to feed on.  
>  "it's time to sleep" she announced and the both of you crawled under the fluffy covers and quickly went to sleep.
> 
> * * *


	3. To the toilet with Subaru nii-san

A few unmentioned hours later you woke up from your slumber still extremely drowsy, looking around you noticed Yui-nee fast asleep next to you. You looked at her seemingly in thought before leaving the room. your plushy gently nestled in her hands covers rearranged to keep her warm you closed the door silently happy with yourself.  
Picking a random direction you walked down the hallway hoping to find the toilet before the others woke up, thinking they would be fast asleep by now. However luck was not on your side....and after walking around for a long while you had managed to get lost. stopping in the middle of the hallway you didn't know what to do so you started walking until you got tired and frustrated with yourself. 

" Hello?......Hello!?" you tried calling out hoping someone would hear you. 

........... silence.......... "H-Hello!". Even more silence.

You plonked down on the floor and started sniffing then full on crying " Hello?....Yui-nee! .....Laito!!!" you hoped Laito would magically pop up like he did before.   
instead the door down the hall slammed open and out stomped one of the other brothers, looking really angry, it was the pretty one!   
the guy looked down at me with a glare " Stop screaming!" of course you got scared and cried louder.   
He walked up to you and grabbed you by the scruff of your neck. (child abuse much? ^-^")   
" I said stop crying! why are you here anyway?" you stopped screaming fiddling with your fingers and sniffing. " I tried to find the toilet...b-but, I...i couldn't find it and now i can't find anything!"  with an annoyed sigh the guy placed you into a more gentle hold. "will you stop screaming your head off if i help you out?" you lit up furiously nodding your head then hugging him tightly " promise! no more crying! " 

" Good" the teen then set out the opposite direction and after a few moments he had found the toilet for you. You quickly rushed inside and climbed up the seat doing your business, albeit with difficulty since everything was hard to reach even by jumping. you eventually left the toilet happy to see that your savior hadn't left you alone.  
"you done?" he asked and you nodded. "Thank you oni-san!".  


" Subaru."   
"huh?" you asked. the teen looked away " I'm Subaru." you nodded in understanding and smiled " Subaru nii-san!" Subaru blushed and pulled you along with him intending to bring you back to Yui's room. When Laito suddenly showed up out of nowhere. "Laito!" 

" I thought i heard little Munchkin crying, it seems Subaru found you before me." You smiled and rushed up to Laito who picked you up.  
"Subaru nii-san, helped me!" However Subaru didn't look so happy meeting Laito " oi, if you heard the kid from the start what took you so long?"   
" so I could watch you struggle of course." Laito snapped back.

"What ever, I'm going back to my room." Subaru stomped off leaving you in Laito's care.   
" There he goes...." you said watching Subaru leave.  
" Indeed" Laito answered.

Laito turned to you while you where playing with his hat, "Now, what are you doing out of bed so early?" he asked while walking away somewhere.  
" I had to use the toilet " you put the fedora on your head. " But i got really lost".

" we can't have that" Laito said, " I should show you around since this is your new home" you nodded happily and he walked you around the mansion pointing at various doors and hallways naming where they led. it was a bit difficult but you'd remember the most important places like the kitchen and various bed rooms.  
your journey concluded to the kitchen where Reiji and Shu where shuffling around for something to eat. you suddenly felt a bit shy, After all you hadn't really got any chance to get to know them like Laito and Subaru, so you tried to inch closer to Laito for protection. Laito giggled at my action finding it cute. " So? what are you cooking?" he walked up to the counter examining the various ingredients, Shu tossed us a look of disinterest " Breakfast "  he simply clarified. you tilted your head and looked at the clock above the door showing it was roughly past 7pm. now being rather confused. you tugged at Laito and whispered in his ear. " Is the clock broken?." Laito looked at the clock then back at you a bit confused. "no it appears to be working just fine." 

you blinked deeply in thought before looking back at Reiji and Shu with a simple " oh..." you found it weird but not wanting to be rude you decided to just be silent about it.  
Perhaps the dinner rules were different in this home? you just had to learn to deal with it.   
" It's rare seeing you out of bed this early " Reiji told Laito "Standing in as babysitter or something?" Laito frowned and humph'd.  
" your just jealous none likes you" Laito pointed his tongue at Reiji. 

Then Ayato walked into the kitchen " Good morning, where is the grate one's Takoyaki at?" you blinked amazed at thought of takoyaki " You can make takoyaki?" you asked Ayato. " The grate one can make anything!" he boasted. Then he looked at you with more though " hey, aren't you supposed to be asleep? what are you doing up?"   
" I woke up" you simply stated. " but it's night....why is it still good morning?" Everyone looked at me oddly for a few seconds before they looked at eachother.  
"she never told him?" Ayato asked, " I guess not" Reiji stated, " Should we tell him then?" Laito asked, " just get on with it before it get's bothersome" Shu decided.

" Tell me what?" you asked.

" Munchkin" Laito started..." What do you know about vampires?" you tilted your head " Vampires....? like the really sparkly ones or count of sesame street one?".  
" huh? Sparkling? what are you ouf!- HEY!!!" Ayato was promptly hit by Reiji and Laito. " We don't sparkle, but we are Vampires." Reiji clarified.  
" you are all vampires!?" you called out. "for real?....That's so cool! hey hey Laito, Laito! do you have bat's too?" you flap your arms around "what about teethes!" you try wiggle your own teeth's making fangs with your hands. The brothers relax slightly knowing that you wouldn't make a scene. to be honest even Shu found himself smiling a tiny bit at your innocent ramblings. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	4. [omake/Extras] When you find Laito's stash of Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito's in deep ass trouble XD

Little you where having a blast playing hide and seek with Kanato and Teddy while Yui and the others where off doing their own thing, you did however pass Shu who was fast asleep on the couch as you where running to find a good hiding spot. You might bother him later though.   
Anyhow you stopped infront of the library/study thinking hard on if you should hide there or not, you decided to look inside and quickly tip toed around the room for a good spot. you did indeed find one, far far up a large shelf. You climbed the desk then attempted to scale the shelf **_(A/N: kid's, never climb shelf's at home.)_**   a few books and magazines fell over in your climb and you looked at them and blinked " oops O,o......" you said as you curled your small hands around the shelf board, cautiously peeking over the edge down onto the fallen literature. 

You decided to wait here for Kanato and Teddy to find you. looking around you suddenly felt something flat and soft next to your knees and pulled the object out,  
it was a magazine? and what was more....there was a huge black and pink bunny with a top hat on it. " A bunny! It's a bunny book!" little you yelled out forgetting about hide and seek. you looked at the front page then flicked it open hoping to see more pictures of bunnies but you where disappointed to find no bunnies, instead, you found something else...each page was filled with different pictures of girls, some with or with out clothes.   
"what a weird book...."  you said and put it back finding a few other similar magazines and none of them had any bunnies in them...only weirdly dressed girls.

The door to the room opened and Kanato walked inside and you grinned happily barely holding in your giggles as Kanato strolled around looking for you.  
"hmmm? this is strange? I was so sure i heard little (Y/N) play around here...right Teddy?"  
Kanato looked behind the curtains and desk and around the shelf as you looked on from above, Kanato stopped infront of the fallen pile of books then at the sound of your muffled giggles looked up.

"Ah...i found him Teddy." Kanato then talked to you " i found you (y/n), time to come down dinner's ready." 

Your eyes grew with joy and you nodded your head with a happy "Alright! Kanato nii-san, Teddy nii-san!" You turned around to climb back down but stopped after a few hesitant tries. "Whats wrong?" Kanato asked. You sucked in a large gulp of air knuckles turning white "k-kanato nii-san?......if i fall will you catch me?....please?"

Kanato nodded and you braved the shelf Kanato standing close by watching over you and your decent. 


	5. Food time :3

"Here my Munchkin! Say ahhhn~" laito held the spoon infront of you and with a happy "ahhhn~" you opened your mouth chewing on the food. "Me too! Me too!, here (y/n)-chan open wide~" Kanato urged as he fed you parts of his own plate. Yui then walked into the dining room followed by Ayato. But Reiji and Shu where already at the table eating their share. Turning around in your booster seat Subaru had dug out from one of the many attics. "Good morning Yui nee-san! Your's truly too!" Ayato beamed and ruffled your hair with an affectionate "Morning little guy!" The others made a face of dissaproval. Yui cleaned off food from your cheeks with her usual smile "Good morning, you woke up early today." You nodded. "(Y/n)-kun, it's alright to greet others goodmorning but be good and sit at the table propperly." Reiji scolded like he normaly did. You nodded "okay." And sat down propperly.

Laito pouted "ah comon now Reiji! Don't be so uptight." Kanato said nothing but offered me a cookie. I took it with a "thank you! Kanato nii-san"


End file.
